


Courtiers headcanons and fanfics (requests open)

by Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader is genderless, Volta is soft, Vulgora is loud, maybe smut, or specified, the arcana - Freeform, underated characters, unless requested, valdemar is scary but sexy at the same time, valerius needs a nap and AA, vlastomil is a woym baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster/pseuds/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster
Summary: Hey! This is a collection of fics for the trash children who deserve love too, open to requests for fics and headcanons, enjoy~Nsfw allowed, no underage/non-con





	1. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet. That what she was.

Sweet. That what she was. 

She was simply too childish for the counsel, in a good or bad way you couldn't tell. But you knew she was simply just sweet. 

You lay outside at dusk, feeding her a grape at a time. Once it took too long for you to feed her she would whine softly and tug on your shirt. You smiled and continued to feed her. She nuzzled into your arm and playfully bit at your fingers. You gasp and look down at her, smiling gently. “ oh are we teasing now? Well I guess you aren't so hungry, now you want to play games~ “ she gave a little strained noise, tugging on your shirt harder “ Well I'm in no mood for games. You're going to have to starve. “ You say trying not to laugh. She lets out a wail as if she was in pain. “ No! Please don't let me starve! I-I'll wither away if you stop! “ she grabs your collar and paws nervously at it, the face she makes made your heart hurt, but it was cute all the same. “ please, I'm sorry I'll be good! “ you hush her and place a little kiss on her forehead. She whines and nuzzles your neck gently “ please don't let me starve… “ she whined into your shoulder. You lift her face up by her chin and gently press a grape to her lips. She happily takes a bite from it and lets out a murr of content as shes feed again, settling back into your side.

You roll your eyes and once again feed her as you reach down to pet her, her orange curls tangling around your digits. You nudge her gently and press a kiss to her forehead “ we need to go soon, dear. “ You say softly and look up at the sun setting behind the trees. She looks up to, her eyes matching the skies “ I like the sky right now… It reminds me of orange creme pie with the little white clouds~ “ she lets out a small titter and presses her nails to her cheek in a comforting feeling. You look down at her little dozed off stage, knowing she either wasn't listening to you or genuinely didn't hear you. You press a kiss to her cheek to wake her up again, she noticed this time although, letting out an alarmed “ Oh! “ at the warm contact on her soft cold cheek. She lets out a small noise, knowing she had to leave you for her meeting. “ You'll be in your room tonight correct? “ you nod at her “ Yes, do you want to meet me there tonight? “ she nods quickly, letting out a little noise of content. “ I'll see you then, Volta. “ you say and let her get ready again, putting on her headpiece to hide her adorable curls. You want to reach out and pet them again before she she put it on, but you had to restrain yourself or else she would curl right back up by you like a little kicked animal shown kindness. 

You didn't want her to be late although, Vulgora would shout at her even more and imagining the little tears at the corners of her eyes made you feel guilty like you were the one who did it. You stand and look down at her, giving her one last peck on the forehead “ Go on now, mustn't be late “ you say and pat her lower back to usher her along. She turns back at the door way and wiggles her fingers at you and runs off. Yes...she was sweet…


	2. Envyous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulgora thinks it migjt be okay to be soft...
> 
>  
> 
> ( reader is genderless and cute chubby)

Vulgora learned sometimes its okay to be soft. They learned this as they lay in your lap white your hands trail through their long black hair splayed over your shared bed with the other courtiers. It was times like this in the privacy of this room, where their only worries were who hogged the most pillows or who got to lay their head on which body part you provided.

Vulgora in these times could be soft. 

Although they still held the serious frown they sported so cutely, it was more relaxed than usual, especially when you rubbed their sore temples. They turned to nuzzle their head in your lap and groan as they continued to rant about their day 

" -And then vlastomil had the gal to raise his pointy chin at me, if i would have had my sword i would have cut him down to size! And Volta! Gid she cant keep her mouth shut unless its stuffed with food the glutton! " They called out and balled their fist in the sheets, their face getting red. You smile and lean in I kiss their head softly, gently rubbing a spot at the base of their neck that made them woggle adorably, a low noise coming from their chest as theor face reddened with a different kind of flush. They quieted down and sighed against your lap with a little puff of air. You smile as they sit up to wrap their arms around your waist and press their face to your neck with a huff 

" Youre too soft... " They snarl and dig their blunt nails into your waist. You dont exactly mind, vlosing your eyes blissfully, vulgora hoping to get a reaction out of you. But sadly it was all for not as you gently press a kiss to their chin, their red face growing even darker at they let out a rumble of a purr. Vulgora shared a few traits Valdemar both quite vicious and passionate about what they do, although Valdemar was a bit more calm on the outside but more feral then all of them combined on the inside. You had to train Vulgora a bit to be softer, the first time you plaved a kiss on their cheek they screeched. But it slowly got better, especially when they decided to join their weekly cuddle pile. But they still liked these little sessions just between you two. They look down at you and gently brush theor finger under your eye. That was new. You smile and gently open your eyes

" if you want to touch you may... " you say softly and wrap your arms around them. They blush gently and watch you blissfully allow them to touch you. They always saw themself as hard and sharp and anything soft was weak and disgusting

But you. You were warm and soft, you had gentle curves and mounds that they ran callused fingers over your belly

" youd be killed instantly if you were in combat " They say with a gruff tone. You giggle and mean up to press a soft kiss to their lips 

" Love you too~ "


End file.
